Kiara
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Ever wondered where Kiara got her name *revised*
1. Prologue

**QS: ****As much as I hate to admit it, this story is dedicated to my little annoying demon- err. . . sister, Whitney. Also, by the way, I just did a re-write, so I'm re-posting. If anyone has a problem with it, I don't really care, so there. :P**

**Title: Kiara**

**Fandom: The Lion King**

**Stars: Simba and an OC**

**Summary: Ever wondered where Kiara got her name *revised***

**Author: Queen Serenity**

**Disclaimer: This Kiara is mine, since she's my little sis, lol. Nothing else is.**

_**Title: Kiara**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: The Lion King**_

_**Chapter: One**_

I like the movie, "The Lion King", don't you?

Some people like movies so much, love them even, and they sit there and wish that they could change the events of them, perhaps.

This is the story of a little girl, a smart little girl, by the name of Whitney, who loved this movie so much, and had the chance that so few of us get.

Whitney watched as the credits to "The Lion King" ended and pressed rewind so that she could watch the movie again.

Her sixteen-year-old sister, Sere, sighed. "Finally. Well, what do you want to watch next?"

"The Lion King."

Sere's eyes bugged and she sputtered, "b-, but you just finished watching it!"

"So?"

"So you don't watch a movie twice in a row!"

"Why?"

"Because it's obsessive and stupid."

"Why?"

"Because there's no reason to."

"Why?"

Sere just rolled her eyes and gave up. "Fine. I'll just go play my video games while you sit there and be a dork." As her sister left the room, Whitney stifled a laugh. That was just what she had expected her to do. _Why_ else would she keep asking why? ;)

As soon as the movie finished rewinding, Whitney started it. She smiled as she saw the familiar Disney logo came onto the screen. She loved Disney movies, had ever since she was little, but this was her favorite. Her first memory was of the Disney logo on the screen, surrounded by that beautiful, deep shade of blue.

Suddenly, she shook her head slightly, drifting out of her thoughts. _Wait a sec… _The Disney logo had faded, but the blue was still there. She went to move towards the TV to see what was wrong, but then realized she couldn't even see the TV anymore! …Where was her living room?

…_What?…_

Looking around, her mind sort of going hazy, she realized that all she could see was that deep, startling shade of blue.

And then the blue was black, and she was unconscious.


	2. Chapter One

_**Title: Kiara**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: The Lion King**_

_**Chapter: Two**_

_Mmm_…_That was a good sleep…_

Whitney woke up slowly, opening her eyes, and quickly shut them again as she was blinded by the sun. _What? Why didn't Momma wake me up for Pre-School? I'm not sick… _She squinted her eyes slightly, allowing sun to seep in so they could adjust. Once she could see, she sat up, looking around. …_This isn't home… where am I? Where's Mommy and Sere? _She tried to swallow the panic that she could feel rising as she looked around her to see parched-looking land everywhere, not a house or sign of civilization in sight.

Her mouth was very dry, and she felt incredibly thirsty. Luckily, though, she noticed what looked like water in the distance. She started moving towards it, feeling a bit dizzy and out-of-it from the thirst, so she'd traveled a small distance before she noticed something weird… the ground seemed a bit too close. In fact, she was walking on all fours… what was going on? Where her hands should have been were fur-covered paws…

She ran the rest of the way to the water hole, tripping slightly from moving in this way she wasn't used to, confused, and looked at her reflection. She gasped at what she saw, and just sat there, staring at her reflection for several minutes. Staring back at her was a pretty little lioness cub, colored dark brown (like Scar and Kovu), with brown eyes that were widened in shock. On her were black markings that were shaped as her real-life hair had been; on her forehead a black split shape that went done her neck and wrapped around her shoulders, going down to the middle of her back. "Wha- what's happened to me?" She wondered aloud, not even stopping to wonder why she could talk. Her thirst overcoming her confusion, she dipped her head to the water to sate her thirst.

As she sat there, trying to figure out what had happened, she saw a dust cloud in the distance. Quickly, it showed itself to be a zebra that was galloping up. It dipped its head to the pool for a drink, and, when it finished, it seemed to notice Whitney.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the lion pride? Aren't you going to the ceremony?"

Thinking that maybe this would help her, Whitney nodded her head slowly, deciding to just go along with what the zebra said. "…Yeah, I was planning on going… but I somehow got separated from the others, and now I'm lost…"

The zebra seemed to be considering something, and it replied after a moment. "Yeah, well… I'm going there myself… hop on my back, and I'll give you a ride there, and you can join back up with your family once we get there."

The zebra kneeled, and Kiara jumped up onto her back. Before moving, the zebra spoke, caution in its voice. "Mind those claws now, please."

As they moved along, galloping, the zebra spoke again. "By the way, my name is Tevua, what's yours?"

Somehow, Whitney didn't think her name would fit in at this place, wherever it was, so she said the first name that came to mind. "…Kiara."

A little over an hour later, after Whitney (we'll call her Kiara from now on, k?) had almost fallen off several times and Tevua had had to slow considerably so that she could stay on, they finally reached their destination.

Animal herds and flocks and packs were gathered all around. At the base of a large cliff, seemingly waiting for something, and, watching all this, Kiara thought it all looked strangely familiar…

Finally, a monkey walked slowly out on the cliff, holding something. A moment later, he carefully lifted what he was holding into the air, showing all the animals what he held.

A young lion cub.

As all the animals cheered in different ways, Kiara just sat there in shock.

_Oh. My. God._

…_I'm in the movie!_

**QS: Now, it probably seems weird, a zebra letting a lion ride on its back. However, let's just make a little assumption. You see, at the beginning of the movie, all the groups of animals, both predators and prey, separate but together. So I'm just making the assumption that on the day that the new royal one of the Pride Lands is being presented, there is a sort of understanding between them all. No one eats no one, ya know?**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Title: Kiara**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: The Lion King**_

_**Chapter: Three**_

Kiara sat there in shock at her realization. …_I'm in the movie!_

Once she'd realized this, she'd just sat there, several minutes, just to think. She was still thinking as all of the animals dispersed to go their separate ways.

She was in the movie, and right at this moment she had absolutely no idea how to get out. She was not only a lion, but was just a cub, so she really didn't have any way to fend for herself. There were only two options for her, really. She could either 1: go ahead and try to fend for herself, hunting down small rodent-type prey and such until she either grew up or figured a way out to get back home, hoping some larger predator, or a gang of hyenas, didn't eat her, or she could take her second option.

She decided to go for the second option.

Slowly, she made her way up Pride Rock towards the main Lions' den, where she knew that Mufasa and Sarabi would be with the newborn cub.

Once she'd gotten up the, she crept up to the entrance, only to be met with the imposing form of Mufasa. He looked down on her, sternly but gut gently. She was just a small cub, after all.

"What can I do for you, young cub?"

She looked down, not meeting his eyes. "Lord Mufasa, my name is Kiara. I have come to ask a favor of you. I have come from far away. Until recently, I was part of a small pride that was, like I said, far from here. However, our leader was bitten by a snake, and became ill. He ended up getting better, but was still weak from the venom. A larger pack of predators which I did not recognize was apparently going through the area, and they attacked my pride, Lord Mufasa. Only I survived because my mother hid me. I knew that I could not survive on my own, and my mother had told me of a pride commanded by a noble lion, Mufasa. Remembering this, I started traveling to where I knew the Pride Lands were. That was a week ago. I am very tired, Lord Mufasa, and the favor I ask of you is this: Please, would you allow me to live with your pride? I have nowhere else to go, and will do my best to contribute once I am of age."

Mufasa sat there, his tawny tail flicking, listening to her story. His eyes had actually teared up slightly, but he kept himself composed, and finally spoke after thinking for what seemed to Kiara a very long moment. "Yes, young Kiara, you may stay with my pride. After all, I could not leave such a sweet-looking little lioness like yourself all alone. In fact, I have just the job for you: As you know, my son and heir, Simba, has just been born. He will need a playmate, growing up, and a guardian, also. You are slightly older than him, but not so much so that he'll think of you as an adult… you'll be perfect for the job. In exchange for being here, all I ask is that you watch over my son and be his friend."

Kiara smiled and nodded. "Of course, Sire." She moved to go into the cave, but Mufasa stopped her. "Right now, my mate and Simba are both asleep, and I'm sure you have no wish to disturb them." He thought for a moment. "I can't just drop you off with the rest of the Pride; you haven't been properly introduced yet, and it just wouldn't be right…I'll tell you what. I'm going now to talk with my brother about something. Why don't you come with me? He can be the first one of the Pride for you to meet."

Kiara gawked slightly. _His brother… he must mean Scar! _She nodded, and followed Mufasa, happy with her situation and how she'd handled it so maturely.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Title: Kiara**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: The Lion King**_

_**Chapter: Four**_

Kiara followed Mufasa until they could hear two voices in the distance. As they got near to the voices, one of them sounded suddenly panicked and Mufasa picked up his pace, causing the cub behind him to have to run to catch up. Coming up behind him, Kiara could see another, more darkly colored lion standing there, not noticing them, looking like it had its mouth full. Mufasa called out, sounding stern. "Scar!"

Scar looked up in surprise, but couldn't speak with his mouth full. "Mmm- hmmm?"

"Drop him."

A beak stuck itself out of Scar's mouth and spoke, sounding relieved. "Impeccable timing, your Majesty."

Scar lowered his head and opened his mouth, allowing a bird, a hornbill to be exact, to drop from his mouth to the ground, disgustingly covered in saliva. Zazu looked at himself, making a disgusted sound. "Errrah."

Scar spoke, a sarcastic tone to his 'overjoyed' voice. "Why, if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" He paused, and his eyes caught on Kiara, who was hiding behind Mufasa. "Ahh, and who is this young thing? Can't be your new cub, she's far too big."

Mufasa nodded. "No, she's not mine. She belongs to the Pride now. Her name is Kiara, and she just joined the Pride today."

Scar sneered. "An orphan, huh? Let us hope that she does not grow up to be dead weight for our 'Pride'. She's rather scrawny looking…"

Kiara stepped out from behind Mufasa to stand in front of him. "I am _not_ scrawny-looking. In fact, you're one to be calling me scrawny… you want scrawny, try looking at your reflection in the water!"

Scar's eyes narrowed and he snarled. He moved forward and brought his paw back, obviously intending the cuff the cub, but Mufasa jumped between them. Kiara, safely behind Mufasa's back legs, poked her head out to stick her tongue out at Scar. Scar spoke, sounding casual. "If she's going to be part of our Pride, my _dear_ brother, you might want to teach the insolent little thing some manners…"

Mufasa's eyes narrowed at this, and he moved to block Kiara from Scar's view. "That is not your concern, Scar. You have _other_ things to worry about… Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba."

Scar feigned astonishment. "That was _today_? Oh, I feel simply _awful_." He turned and scraped his claws down the rocky wall, causing Kiara to cringe and cover her ears with her paws. Finishing, he admired his now-sharpened claws. "Must have slipped my mind."

Zazu spoke, sounding admonishing. "Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Scar clicked his teeth at Zazu, who took cover behind Mufasa's front leg. Scar bent down to speak to him. "Well, I was first in line… until the little hairball was born."

Kiara move forward to behind Mufasa's other foreleg to glare at Scar, and Mufasa lowered his head to eye-level with his brother. "That hairball is my_son_… and your future king."

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy." The sneer in Scar's voice was evident. He turned away and started to leave, and Mufasa spoke.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!"

At this, the darker-colored lion looked back. "Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me_."

Kiara watched, wide-eyed, as Mufasa roared and jumped in Scar's path, blocking him. He growled, his teeth bared, "Is that a challenge?"

Scar rolled his eyes. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

Zazu frowned at this. "Pity! Why not?"

Scar looked at Zazu. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength," He looked to Mufasa. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He turned and left, walking away nonchalantly.

Mufasa looked at Kiara, frowning. "As you can see, Dear, not all of my Pride are the most friendly. You can rest assured, though, that Scar is the only one you'll have to deal with…"

Kiara smiled, showing off her eye teeth. "Don't worry about it, Highness. No matter where you go, there'll always be a bully or two."

Zazu flew over to land on Mufasa's shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. "There's one in every family, Sire… two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Mufasa sighed. "What am I going to do with him?"

At this, Kiara spoke at the same time as Zazu, and they said, in unison, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

A look of shock came over Mufasa's face. "Zazu! Kiara!"

Zazu continued, "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him."

The three animals walked off together, laughing merrily at the joke.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Title: Kiara**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: The Lion King**_

_**Chapter: Five**_

When Mufasa introduced Kiara to the rest of the pride, the other lionesses were delighted; she was such a cute little cub, and she was all of theirs to teach and to take care of.

One of the lionesses, Sarafina, showed Kiara her own newborn cub, which had been born just over a week ago. Looking down at the cute little pale-furred cub, she grinned. "Hi, little Nala. So glad to meet you." She looked up at Sarafina. "She's intended to be Simba's mate when they're grown, isn't she?"

Sarafina gave her a startled look. "How do you know all that? And her name, too. I didn't tell you yet…"

Kiara just smiled cutely and winked. "Call it a lucky guess. She looks like a Nala."

Later, once Mufasa's mate had awakened, he took her to Sarabi.

Simba lay at the beautiful lioness's side, suckling. Sarabi looked serenely, tired, at Kiara, and then looked to Mufasa. "Who is this, Mufasa? A visitor to greet the new prince?"

Mufasa went over to nuzzle her briefly. "Sort of. This is the newest member of our Pride, Kiara. She's an orphan who has journeyed from afar, and I have agreed to take her in. She is to be Simba's guardian as he grows."

Sarabi gave her a surprised look, then smiled. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Kiara."

Kiara bowed her head. "And you, Sarabi."

Sarabi tilted her head. "So you will be Simba's new guardian… you'll keep him out of trouble, will you?"

Kiara blushed. "I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best."

"That's all we can ask."

One of the first problems Kiara ran into was food. That first day, a couple of the lionesses dragged home a zebra for food, and Kiara had felt sickened at the thought of eating the bloody meat from the poor animal. The other lionesses looked as though they were confused by this, so Kiara had simply stated that she wasn't feeling well at the moment. They nodded and said they'd leave some for her. As the others started to rip into the dead zebra, taking their shares, Kiara felt her stomach turn over, so she moved into the back of the cave to rest so that she would not have to see it.

Later that night, however, she woke feeling miserable; she wasn't just a bit hungry now. Her stomach twisted in knots upon knots as she thought of food. Creeping quietly over the sleeping lionesses around her, she moved to where the zebra had been to see that they had left her some meat there, but had dragged the corpse away to somewhere else, most likely so they could come back and chew on the bones and stuff.

Looking at the meat lying there, she came to a decision… she'd have to eat, as disgusting as it was. Moving over to it, she closed her eyes, then forced herself to take a mouthful, swallowed, then another, and another, and another, discovering that it wasn't all that bad as long as she didn't look at it. That little problem of looking she'd have to overcome later…

Another problem was Scar. With how unused to this body as she was, and how big he was, she took to avoiding him… even if he wouldn't kill her outright, she was sure that he'd have no problem with setting up a little 'accident' for her if she angered him too much. She'd deal with him when the time came, but, for now… she had to learn how to stop being Whitney the human and fully be Kiara the lioness.

**QS: This chapter wasn't centered around any movie events, but oh, well. It's showing Whitney having to deal with some stuff, you know?**


	6. Chapter Five

_**Title: Kiara**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: The Lion King**_

_**Chapter: Six**_

Kiara was woke uncomfortably by someone tripping over her. She let out a groan, hearing other lionesses letting out 'oomph' sounds, before hearing, a moment later, "Dad? Daad. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad…"

Hearing Simba attempting to wake his father, Kiara stretched, catlike, and let out a yawn. It had already been several weeks since she'd lost her human form, and she was now more of a lion than a human, it seemed. Although they always dwelt in the back of her mind, memories of home seemed to fade, like a movie she'd seen long ago, almost. Whitney the human had faded into the background, and she was now Kiara the lioness.

She blinked sleepily as Mufasa rose reluctantly, followed by Sarabi. Having nothing better to do, Kiara herself rose to follow Sarabi's tail closely.

As they moved out into the sunlight, Kiara saw Simba rub up against Sarabi's legs like a kitten, and she couldn't help but smile, recognizing this scene.

When Simba moved ahead to join his father up on Pride Rock, she decided to stay behind with Sarabi, since she knew she would not be needed right now, anyway. This was Simba's time with his father.

**QS: Sorry for the short chappy, and sorry that it's been so long, it's just that I'm sooo stuck on a certain part.**


End file.
